Prank Wars
by Kennytheshark
Summary: After the Last Olympian, things start to cool down. Yeah right! Watch how a push sparks a lot of exciting events! A Nerf War is just around the corner and that's only the beginning! Travis and Connor have started something bigger than a battle. They have started the Prank Wars!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, what's up people? These days I think that my stories have become too gloomy so now I'm gonna write some humor! Reviews and suggestions welcomed. This is after the Last Olympian.**

Chapter 1

Travis

I really didn't mean to! Why doesn't anyone believe me? Where would I get the marshmallows to fill all the toilets in the restrooms? I mean, that's virtually impossible for me. Besides, I'm innocent! Really! I am! Well, except for the time I sneaked a love letter from Percy to Drew. Oh, and also the time I put mustard in Clarisse's sneakers and the time I pushed Annabeth into some mud but claimed that Connor did it. Ah yeah, that was a great one until she found out what really happened. Then it became a bad one. Hmm, I wonder why I always get caught. Anyway, I'm innocent. Seriously, what's a few exploding cans of peanuts and fake bark have to do with anything about my personality. I mean, come on, it's not like I'm always like that.

Annabeth

That's it! I've had enough their so called 'pranks.' They've already ruined my composure for three straight days. When I looked at the mirror, I nearly screeched. My hair looked like it had learned to curl in any direction it liked. It took me more than an hour to smooth it out but then that good for nothing Travis pushed me into that gross mud. And it was right in front of Percy! So that's why I'm making a revenge plan. Don't worry it won't hurt them too much. It'll just lower their fame of pranks for a long time. I'll show those dumbos what a cleverly thought out prank can do.

Percy

You know, I'm not sure if I can get used to the pranks the Hermes Cabin pull off. Sure they're funny; when it's not you. But the prank on Annabeth was a pretty mean one though I'm not sure why she isn't talking to me. Maybe it's because she got embarrassed or maybe I'm just being eccentric. Oh no, I'm starting to use wordy words! It must be from the time Annabeth took me to the library and yakked all about vocabulary! Ugh, I like her but sometimes I wish she wouldn't like studying so much. All I can do is smile and nod without having a single clue of what she's talking about. After she finishes talking, she asks me a question about what we had learned and I do my best to change the subject. Of course, it always doesn't work and ends with her calling me a Seaweed Brain. Sometimes I really hate that name.

Connor

Oh man, my shoulder feels like a boulder was dropped on it. Annabeth sure can punch and it's all because of Travis' fault! Oh, the next time I see him, it will be epic! The only problem is what's going to be the prank I'm going to do to him. I could try making water balloon cannons but that would take too long. I guess than I'll just have to use my fully modified Nerf water guns. Oh yeah baby, those thing make a whip feel like a feather. But shooting him out in the open wouldn't be such a good idea. Got it! I'll just invite everyone to an open Nerf War with both water and ordinary guns. Actually, none of my arsenal is normal anymore. All of them are modified to make them as painful as Air Soft Guns. It'll be awesome! Just got to find something that'll make them fight hard!

Travis

My brother and I have agreed to be the hosts of a huge Nerf War. He's not angry at me anymore I guess, which is a kind of a relief. I thought I he would cream me the moment he saw me but instead, he just suggested that we have a camp-wide Nerf Battle. Oh man, it's gonna be so tight! I better hurry up and modify my personal weapons before it's too late.

Katie

I can't believe what the reward is for winning the Nerf War. One whole month without getting a single prank for the cabins that win! That's just music to my ears! We plan to totally crush everyone and since the guns have been modified to really hurt, it won't take way too long for someone to win. What I don't understand is why those two clowns wanted to start this thing. I'm not sure why but I have a bad feeling that it has something to do with revenge. I wonder if it has something to do with Connor lying that Travis had pushed Annabeth. Ah, who cares? Our cabin just has to win and that's that.

Percy

Holy smokes! When I heard the reward, I just knew that I had to win. Connor and Travis are handing out the weapons tomorrow. The rules are that you can have a main weapon, a side arm, and a Nerf sword, axe, shield, spear, and so on. They say that the camp will be split into three groups or 'small armies.' I am so psyched! Finally, a month without finding shaving cream in my toothpaste or cockroaches under my bed. I know exactly what I want. The water guns are my main target and I have a great idea on how to maximize their effect in battle. I just hope that I'm with Annabeth. It makes me shudder if I find myself against her.

Clarisse

Those punks actually did something worthwhile. The only thing they don't know though is that the last thing they'll see is a dozen bullets in their face. Our cabin is totally gonna cream anyone who gets in our way. What those twerps don't know is that we've practiced with real guns so when they think they'll win, they'll find themselves on the losing side in just a few seconds. I don't mind getting up close to my enemy. Those modified Nerf close combat weapons sure do look hard. Soon there's gonna be lots of people with bruises! I won't go easy!

Jake

Pheweeee! Those two have guts. Our cabin will take those guns back here for a little more modifications. Those Hermes dudes have a decent hand but when under a professional's careful hands, its potency can easily double. We've also made a few inventions especially for things like these. Don't worry, no body will get hurt, for now.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'm going to make it longer so don't worry. If you have some experience in Nerf like me, then you can suggest a gun or weapon and I will do what I can to add it in the Nerf war. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! Sorry I didn't write for a while. Thank you ****PercabethAndZebrasFTW**** for your review and story alert! Also thank you fictionbooksaremylife! Yes, there might be some Percabeth but it ain't all about that.**** This chapter will center on each person's choice of weapons. (I won't do everybody's or that would take forever. If you're not familiar with Nerf Guns, then you can look it up on the net.)**** Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Connor

My brother and I announced the plan for the Nerf War. All the cabins would be split into three teams by drawing a number from a box. Oh yeah, we made sure everybody participated because whoever didn't would be under the wrath of the Stoll Brothers! Ha Ha! It's so awesome to have that kind of ability. But I guess it does have its bad side. The bruise on my shoulder is one of many injuries suffered from our victims. The weapons will be handed out next to our cabin. We made sure to notify the Ares cabin that they were not allowed to kill anyone. Hmm, that sure got them fussed up but I'm pretty sure everyone was relieved. I plan to use my Vulcan, a huge chain gun, with a Mini Longshot, a pistol with great range, and a Nerf battle axe. These are all modified with extended clips with their safeties all gone so they will hurt. He! He! It's gonna be sick.

Annabeth

If there's one thing that could impress me about the Stoll Brothers, it's the amazing modifications they made on the guns. They announced that they would split all of us into three teams but first, they told us to choose our weapons. I chose a strategic arsenal for myself. The Longshot CS-6, a good sized sniper gun, will serve me well especially because I've been working on my trigonometry. My sidearm will be the Maverick, a good pistol that is easy and fast to reload, while I will carry a Klaw Hatchet, which serves as a close combat weapon. It's not as similar as my knife but it was the only thing that was to my liking. I wonder if I'll be against Percy. If it is, then I'll make sure he won't beat me.

Travis

Okay, I'm pretty sure everybody's wondering what I chose because I'm gonna totally dominate! I chose a Recon CS-6, a good mid range weapon, and an AS-20, which is able shoot eight bullets per second. A Warlock Axe was my choice for close combat. I can't wait to try these things out! Speaking of which, I have to check on the distribution of the clips or bullets. I better hurry before lunch because after it, we're starting.

Percy

Okay, I guess I should describe my choice of weaponry. Well, I chose the Supersoaker Lightning Storm, a water gun with a huge container for water and a shield to block incoming fire, and a Supersoaker Thunderstorm. I was kind of surprised that Nerf actually made swords and felt that the Marauder Long Sword would do for me. I'm still worried if I'm against Annabeth. I mean, when I saw her get her weapons, I just wanted to make sure I was not her enemy. When I asked if her if she would shoot me if I was on an enemy team, she just smiled really scarily. Mark my words! If I'm at the wrong side of her gun, then it will end badly!

Clarisse

I don't care what in the world these guns are named but I have to admit that they are handy. I plan to buy some just in case one of those pesky Stoll Brothers tries to pull off their practical jokes. All I got was a huge rifle named the CS-35 which had a huge ammo clip and got something called the Nightfinder as a side weapon. What kind of a name is Nightfinder? Anyway, I also got a Battle Master Mace Axe which is pretty nice since it's been modified to really hurt someone. I plan on giving everyone something to remember. Hopefully it'll be a painful one.

Jake

Ah yes! The beauty of modifications is dazzling. If you're wondering what my weapons are, then ponder no longer! My main weapon is the Unity Power System, which holds a foam missile and two attached pistols. It is more awesome because I modified the gun to allow the missile to travel longer. Even better is the fact that I modified the guns to shoot faster and farther! However, because the gun holds two pistols, I can't have a sidearm but at least I got the Stonewall Shield and Sword which includes a big shield and a small yet handy sword. All of the modified swords have been coated with some metal to make it strong but not able to kill. I can't wait to try out one of our inventions, the Bumblebee!

Drew

Ugh! I hate these kinds of things but I know that we have to win. A whole month without a prank! That's like a dream come true. I remember when those jerks replaced my lotion with glue. It makes me get steamed just thinking about it! Oh, I got the Vulcan because it's automatic meaning that I won't have to do all that pumping. Yuck! It makes me sick just thinking about the sweat I would have on me if I did. I also got the Barricade which is another automatic weapon while for close combat, a Klaw Hatchet. The only reason I'm doing this is because I know I have to win!

Katie

If I had a choice, then I wouldn't be doing this but the sheer beauty of one month without a single prank is just too big to ignore. I chose an Alpha Trooper, a light weapon that shoots okay range, and a Maverick since it's so easy to use. My close combat weapon will be the Klaw Hatchet. Is it just me or are all the girls except Clarisse choosing the Klaw Hatchet. Maybe it's because it's so light compare to others. I wonder what the Hypnos kids are up to.

Clovis

*Yawn* I don't know why I'm even here. *Yawn* Oh, wait. Now I do. *Yawn* And now I don't. *Yawn* Hmm, I could have sworn I was about to say something. *Yawn* What did I say? *Huge Yawn* Never mind. Well, I made sure I got some guns that would fit me. *Yawn* Hmm, what did I say? Was it 'What clothes would fit me?'? Anyway, I got a Vortex Nitron, a gun that's fully automatic and shoots out discs, and a Vortex Proton, which is also automatic and shoots out discs. *Yawn* Did I say that I was going to get a disc with lullaby songs? *Yawn* Besides that, I also got the Stonewall Shield and Sword just simply because I don't like getting hit! *Yawn* When's naptime?

Percy

I have found the perfect way to use my weapons! Still, I'm still worried about me going against Annabeth. She's been working out her trigonometry, whatever that is, but it helps her shoot super accurately! She says it's all about the angles and probability but most of the times I just nod my head smiling without a clue about what she's talking about. I wonder what kind of game-style this Nerf War will be like.

Connor

It's soon time for the battle! I plan to make Travis pay whether he is on my team or on the other team. He won't notice anyway because everyone will send darts and discs flying everywhere. My Vulcan will tear him to pieces. Uh, actually that would be gross but you get the idea. What I'm worried about is Clarisse. When I saw her choose her weapons, I nearly jumped out of my socks. She won't be going easy on anyone. I can definitely assure you!

**Okay! Apparently Percy's a bit afraid and Hypnos is clueless and Connor is out for revenge! What'll happen next? Nope, can't tell you yet. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**** I would like to thank ****AthenaGrayEyes98**** for favoriting and story alerting my story.****Also I would like to thank Guest for reviewing! ****This will contain ****the pre-battle viewpoints and the beginning of the fight****. So be ready!**

Chapter 3

Percy

Connor and Travis gave everyone ammo clips filled to the max. Then they explained that there would be first a Capture The Flag where the team that gets the least amount of points is automatically disqualified from the next challenge. Next is a One Shot One Kill which is basically a duel between the two remaining teams. Each of them will produce a fighter to battle in the arena. If a person gets hit, then he or she is automatically disqualified. The last group standing will win. To be truthful, I'm surprised that this idea came from the Hermes Cabin not the Athena Cabin. Uh oh! It's time to see what team you're supposed to be on. Wish me luck!

Annabeth

Ha Ha! This will be quite interesting. Percy is on Team 1 which has blue T-shirts while I'm on Team 3 which has red T-shirts. Team 2, which includes Katie, has black T-shirts. When he saw that he was not with me, he just gulped and looked nervous. I'll make sure he gives me some more respect during the battle. He'll be my main target and I plan to show no mercy. But there's an uneasy feeling that he's hiding something. I can't get the thought that he might just be acting. Well, I guess I'll found out during the battle.

Connor

Muhahaha! I just love laughing in an evil voice! Anyway I just found out that I'm on Team 1. Wahoo! We have Percy with us! I mean, seriously, he's practically invincible from his swim in the River of Styx. So he's a big point in the team. My Vulcan's itching for battle! Is it just me or is Travis acting a bit funny. I mean sure, we are the kings of pranks so we're supposed to be funny. But what I mean is that he's acting weird. Okay, what I meant was that he's acting weirder than usual. He keeps on working on something in his closet. I've been trying to pick the lock of it but it looks like Travis suspected it. I can't even get it open with my lock-picking kit. Now that is a handy tool. I remember opening the Aphrodite's Cabin's door right when they were in the middle of putting on their make-up and straightening their hair. I don't know why, but it seems that those Aphrodite's kids consider that humiliating, not to mention that they grabbed me and made me look like a girl supermodel. I mean, seriously, they even put lipstick on me and made me wear high-heels and guess what else? They took a picture of me and posted it on the web! How lame is that? Whoops, that's the sound to gather. I gotta go!

Travis

You know, I sometimes wish that I wouldn't get into such bad situations, like the one I'm in right now. "What kind of bad situation?" you ask. Oh, nothing really, except the fact that Clarisse wants my head on a stake because I mistakenly thought she was Travis and shot her in the head with five bullets before realizing my mistake. Oh, and did I mention she's the same team as me? Guess, not. Talk about good allies. Anyway, I'm currently hiding behind a barrel and-. Wait, maybe I should tell you what happened from the beginning. When the Capture-The-Flag started, there was only word to describe it, Chaos! When Chiron shouted, "Begin," I wanted to add later "killing!" because that's what it seemed like. Like I said before, these guns hurt and when you get hit by a dozen bullets that make your skin sting like crazy, well, you kind of have the need to do something back. So that's why I started to hunt Travis. Okay, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "How in the world did you get Travis and Clarisse mixed up?" Well, they did, um, look alike, um, sort of. I mean, they had the same armor, uh, actually maybe not but, um, they look alike… Okay, okay, I admit it. It was stupid of me to think that I mistakenly thought Clarisse was Connor. Happy? Anyway, after making Clarisse want to bury me alive, I hid behind the barrel that is currently being held over Clarisse's head to be thrown at me! Ahhhh!

Clarisse

Argggh! I hate those Stoll Brothers! Travis will regret he ever crossed my path! If you want to know what happen to me when this started, I used up every single bullet in my ammo clip, each one hitting a different person, and then I grabbed a Hermes Cabins boy from a different team and used my pistol, what was its stupid name again, Nightlighter or something, to knock some sense into him. After that, I just used my Axe to knock out another dozen kids. That's when I felt five nasty bullets hit my head. When I saw it was Travis, I just heaved my axe over my head and started running toward him. I gave him a good whack before he made a sharp turn toward the Big House. I would have caught him if it wasn't for some pesky campers who got in my way. I took care of them very shortly but it gave that stupid Connor some time to hide somewhere. However, his gun was thrown aside not too far from some barrels. He's just asking to get pummeled. I sneaked up to the barrel where I could hear his breathing and waited for his breathing to calm down hoping to scare him when he's relaxed. After a minute, he began to breathe normally and that's when I picked up the barrel scaring the daylights out of him. I planned to drop the barrel right on top of him until I was doused by a huge roar of water. I was knocked right off my feet only to realize that I wasn't wet anymore. I looked up and saw Percy with a huge water gun smiling before blasting me again. He can fire all of the water in his water ammo clip with full force in just a second because he can control water. To top it off, he can just keep putting the water he shot out right back into his gun in about the same time! What a cheater!

**So what'd you think? It need a little something? Like it? Didn't like? Please review!**


End file.
